campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ji-Yeon Young
Personality She's constantly changing her personality now. Although, she's friendly and sweet. She rely's on her luck and loves fashion and fortune telling. She's been called an 'angel' or a 'primadonna girl.'. She loves starbucks and is very open about her relationship. Even though she's the older twin, So-Yeon would act like the older one while she would act like the younger one. History In was a handsome business men who worked very hard and was very rich. But when he went out for a break he met Kichijoten in cafe. He fell in love with her and she also did. The both were happy until the twins were born. Kichijoten revealed her true form and told him she was a goddess. She gave him the camps address and told him to let them go when the were 15. Ji Yeon was born first and So Yeon was after a few seconds later. In Jun just fell to his knees and cried for a week. Just as he got over Kichijoten he took care of the twins well and cared for them. He called his sister to live with him so that they can take care of the twins together. The two girls were different looking and a bit different also from the personality when they were older. So Yeon was more tomboy and Ji Yeon was more girly and hated when people braked her nails or make up collection. The twins couldn't lose each other and loved each other so much. But just when they turned 15 and went to a fancy restaurant and a camper called Natsuko Hikari told them to go to camp. The twins looked at each other and trusted Natsuko since there father said go its for your safety. So they went and were quickly claimed by Kichiijoten. Pet She got the pet for her birthday with her sister. She named it Love for some random reason, she treasures it. Powers Offensive #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to turn any beauty product into any possible weapon and use it to attack the opponent. #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to conjure rose thorns and use it to attack the opponents. Defensive #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to create a fog made entirely of makeup powder. It will reduce the target's eyesights and may even suffocate them. Supplementary #Children of Kichijoten can conjure a plantation of roses in which they may direct the roses into whatever they want to do. It may defend them or may be used to attack opponents. #Children of Kichijoten are able to prosper a weapon, making them sharper and more effective in battle. Passive #Children of Kichijoten are stronger when the surroundings are beautiful and fertile. #Children of Kichijoten, when their presence is felt, feel slight infatuation on the child. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to look into the future and predict possible outcomes. It has a bigger chance of failing. But when it is true, the caster is granted temporarily with boosted strength, vitality, dexterity and agility. Traits #Children of Kichijoten rely on luck, somehow vain, but optimistic and loves to give merit to others, however simple it maybe. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Head Counsellors Category:Female Category:Children of Kichijoten Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Korean Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown